Lesson Learned
by Torisha Tanako
Summary: Darien's girlfriend pissed him off and being inoccent to the things she does she never even noticed or knew how.


Darien Endymion Shields sat at the crown bar. His fingers stirring his coffee with a spoon for a few seconds. It clanked the sides of his cup as he listened to it do so. He sat the spoon lightly next to his coffee cup, picking it up to take a sip.

"so, where is she?" Andrew his best friend said as he wiped down the counter.

Darien shrugged with annoyance as he looked at his watch. He hated when she was late. It annoyed him very much. It was the one thing he did not find cute about her. It cut the time they could spend together back.

Her parents wanted her back by one o'clock in the morning, as routine. However they always made it back between one and two in the morning. Stretching it a little. It was surprising that her parents where a bit ok with it. However they were always furious with her when they got back around that time.

They keep telling her they wanted her inside the house by one not leaving where she was by one. He was determined to get her into her house by the time her parents wanted today. However she was making it hard to do with her being late.

It was a quarter to five and school had ended at three twenty. Darien had already waited for an hour. He sighed as he scratched his head.

As he took another sip of his coffee, he heard laughing as the automatic doors to the crown slid open. In walked Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye.

He got off the bar stool and walked over to them. He high-five'd and hugged Lita, walked to Amy and patted her on the head as he then embraced her as well. Mina and Darien smiled at each other as they did there dumb secret hand shake before embracing each other too. He walked to Raye and hugged her tight as they both kissed each other on the cheek.

As all five of them stood there and talked. Raye noticed the frustration on Dariens face.

She whispered to him "What's wrong?" Darien didn't answer he didn't want to. It was no big deal really. He avoided eye contact with Raye and looked towards the door. Where he seemed to be more interested in.

"Hello!" Raye exclaimed "Darien?"

Raye sighed giving up as she listened to her friends talk as she stood next to Darien. Darien looked back towards them and at that moment he heard giggling and a deep laugh coming from outside.

A girl said giggling "Seiya, be careful! Don't drop me now!"

The boy named Seiya laughed "I won't, I won't!"

Darien turned to see the automatic doors open "Watch your head now! Duck, meatball head!" Seiya said to her

"Oi! Seiya! What I tell you about calling me that!" The girl fumed

At that moment came in a tall, lanky boy with long dark hair stuck in a ponytail. His dark eyes sparkled as he looked to the side, where the one and only blonde's head sat on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped tight around the boy as he held her legs up with his arms. Giving her a piggy back ride.

It looked like she spotted Darien and smiled, pointing in his direction. "Forward march!" she exclaimed laughing.

Seiya walked over to the group of girls walking straight past Darien and putting Serena down in the circle of her friends as they laughed.

Seiya put an arm around Serena bring her closer to him as they laughed about the occurrence of what had happened today. Something about a old geezer they had for a substitute teacher and what some kid did to him. Was what Darien heard. Darien sighed folding his arms about to go sit down as he heard someone enter the crown again and call out.

"Oi! Muffin head!" Darien turned to see a blonde and beautiful man with a charming smile. His eyes were a sharp dark blue, somewhat piercing and bold. As if ready for a fight. He was somewhat shorter then Darien but still quite tall, as a girl walked right next to him about the same height with sea green hair that blew elegantly in the incoming wind from outside.

Darien heard Serena yell with excitement "Tenou!" She ran passed Darien and into the waiting arms of the blonde man named Tenou.

"Hey, little muffin! Long time no see!" Tenou said embracing Serena.

"It's so good to see you too!" Serena said as they let go from there hug.

Darien glared at the man who had just hugged his girlfriend. He didn't like him. Darien watched as Serena hugged the sea green haired girl and started to talk to them.

Darien slowly walked up to them trying to hear what they were talking about.

"So where going for a long drive today by the sea, muffin. Wanna come! We thought of you when we decided to go." Tenou smiled as he said it to her. Tenou looked up to see Darien glaring at him. Tenou smiled broadly knowing what Darien was thinking.

At that perfect moment Serena had turned around saying how she should invite the rest of the girls if they didn't mind. Tenou in that second put his arms around Serena's waist and held tight to her, looking straight at Darien, with a confident smirk.

"You know we only have room for two more, muffin. And we already invited you. We just don't wanna hurt any of your friends feelings. Just come with us." Tenou said next to her ear as Serena looked up at him blushing.

"T-tenou! Your squeezing me!"

Tenou laughed as he shot a look at Darien "Sorry muffin I can't help it. I missed you.."

Hugging her a little tighter "and what did I say about calling me by my last name! we should be on a first name bases Serena!"

Tenou said smiling at Darien. Darien was officially pissed by now as he walked up to them in a B line his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot! I'm just so used to calling you by last name!"

"Well start getting used to calling me by first k, muffin?" he said letting her go and patting her head.

"K…" she said as he did so.

"so you going to come with us on our drive?" Tenou asked again.

Serena finally noticing Darien's hard glare. Looked at Tenou and shook her head "no I can't…" Serena said scratching her head. Knowing Darien must have been mad from waiting for so long.

"why?" Tenou said.

Serena took Darien's hand and looked up at him smiling "Caus-"

Darien interrupted and spat at Tenou with much attitude "cause she has the day planned that's why! With _**me **_her _**boyfriend**_!" Darien growled the last sentence making sure that Tenou heard right.

Darien pulled her away from Tenou and the Sea green haired girl as they walked to the exit of the crown. Serena Yelled "bye!" to everyone as they left.

* * *

><p>"Amara Haruka Tenou! You knew!" Michelle exclaimed as she hit Amara.<p>

"I don't know what your talking about, Michelle Michiru Kaioh"

"You knew that was serena's boyfriend! You were playing with him! Making him jealous!" she said folding her arms

"Who said I knew he was her boyfriend? All I knew was he didn't like the sight of me all over her." Amara smirked then turned to Michelle

"why babe? Where you jealous? You know I only have eyes for you now?" She said smiling

Michelle looked away from her blushing. "Who said I was!"

"Ahh, babe don't be like that!" Amara said putting an arm around Michelle's waist as they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Darien sat at the steering wheel of his car gripping the wheel tightly his head on his hands. Serena sat next to him in the passenger seat silent for a second. She waited another minute and spoke.<p>

"Look, Darien… I'm sorry! I didn't know you would get so mad from waiting for me so long! I-I just got-"

"IT'S NOT THAT!" He yelled picking his head up and looking at her, A somewhat angry expression plastered onto his face. His face relaxed as he looked back at his fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

He whispered "It's not that." He relaxed his fingers placing them gently on the steering wheel this time, drumming his thumbs on it.

"Then what is it! What-What did I do!" Serena looked at his side view trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

"It's not what. It's when!" He said then cursed, he hated this.

"When what! Darien I can't read your mind! What's going on! When what! When did I do something!" She said her whole body trying to face him now.

Darien sat back his face up pointed toward the roof of the car. As he sighed. He scratched his head looking at Serena.

"It's just…." he paused "Ever since-!" Darien sighed "and now!" he grunted and sighed reaching for the car keys in the ignition. Starting up the car.

"never mind, Serena… pretend I never said anything.."

"But-but Darien!" she said reaching over and touching his arm.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Serena, please, just pretend I didn't say anything at all… I just want to enjoy this day with you, K?"

He said reaching over to put his hand over the nap of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. She blinked as he did so as Darien pulled away putting both hands on the steering wheel she still looked at him.

He put the Car in drive and as he did so he turned on the radio to endure the uncomfortable silence he knew was going to come. He knew she just needed a few minutes to start talking again about something different. A voice from the radio talking about light classic music introduced a song. As the voice faded the songs bass slowly started Who is He (And What Is He to You) by Bill Withers played from the radio as he drove off.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the amusement park. They were holding hands and Serena was talking again. They spent the day playing every game and going on every ride as possible. Or more like the ones Serena was not scared of.<p>

Around Seven as the sun started to go down. Darien bought Serena the hot dog she was craving for from the moment they walked in. As she munched on it she spoke after every swallow.

"Wanna…. Know…. Something….!" she said not looking at Darien but concentrating more on the hot dog.

Serena laughed for a second then took another bite. "At… lunch…at school…" she swallowed and took another bite. "Me and…."

Darien laughed a little watching her so focused on the hot dog.

"And Seiya" Darien frowned from hearing his name.

"were….on the….. Lunch line…..talking….reached for…. the last hot dog…..at the same time!" she said swallowing and taking another bite.

"argued….over…it…..get this… I…..picked up…..some food….tossed it….. at him….demanding the….hot dog….hit….someone…..else!….started…..food….fight!" Serena laughed as she continued talking about the food fight as she finished the hot dog.

Darien pretended to listen as she continued to talk about Seiya and the blast they had during the food fight as they walked to the line for the ferries wheel.

By the time they got to the car to go onto the ferries wheel Serena was talking about how she ended up on Seiya's back. As the ferries wheel started Serena and Darien sat across from each other in silence as they watched everything from below.

"You know Seiya said…" Serena started to say. Darien sighed softly as he clenched his fist. Serena looked at him about to finish the sentence but paused noticing that Darien's fingers where turning purple.

"Darien? Whats wrong?"

"Huh? Oh.." Darien said noticing he was clenching his hands into fist. "N-nothing.."

Serena's eyebrow arched up as she stared at Darien. "Ok…" she said. She was silent again as she looked out the window down to the bright lights of the amusement part as they slowly went up on the ferries wheel.

"Oh look Darien.." she sighed "It's so beautiful."

"Mmm?" Darien said turning away from the window he was looking at to her instead.

The soft lights hit her face gracefully as she looked out the window. A small smile grazing her face making her small cheeks plump. As she admired the outside Darien stared at her smiling. She was sweet for admiring things the way she did.

Darien got up and sat next to her putting his arm around her. "Yeah… it is." he replied as he looked out the same window with her.

* * *

><p>It was Twelve o'clock when they left the amusement park. By twelve twenty they had reached Darien's apartment. Wanting to spend the last few minute's together knowing Serena didn't live far by car they went to his apartment.<p>

Darien sat on his single seated sofa drinking his coffee as Serena sat on his lap sipping the hot tea she had. Darien's hand was placed on her back drawing circles as she talked to him. There was a quick silence as they both took a sip of there hot drink.

"mm! you know…" Serena said. "Tenou, is a race car driver!"

Darien rolled his eyes as she spoke about another man.

"Well, anything with racing Tenou loves!" she sipped the rest of her tea as she said " You should see Tenou in action! It's the best!"

"Oh yeah." Serena said as she put her cup down on the coffee table and so did Darien. Taking a hand and running it through his hair as he listened to Serena talk. He clenched at his hair for a second then relaxed his knuckles.

"I went shopping with Seiya and Seiya saw this cool thing! We both thought you would love it." Serena said as she dug in her bag and walked back to where Darien now stood.

Serena's arm stretched out giving Darien the item she had pulled out from her bag. Darien reached for Serena's hand the item resting in her clutch. His fingers grazed her palm as he slapped it out of her grasp.

Before Serena got a chance to react to what her boyfriend had just done. She found her self straddling him. Serena stood on her knees as she looked down in surprise at Darien.

Darien's cold intense eyes looked back at her. A finger ran up her thigh as Darien hiked up her skirt, gripping her panty's and pulling them down.

Serena gasped alarmed about what had just transpired "D-darien! W-what are you doing!"

Darien spoke in an even tone. It wasn't an answer to her question. However it was still an answer.

"Did you really think. I would just accept. That fucking gift?" Darien spoke harshly the words slipping from his lips.

"W-wha?" Was all Serena could say as she continued to feel Darien's hand slide her panty down to her knees and then his hand begin to run back up her leg.

"A gift. You picked out. With. Another man?" He said spiting out the words. "Why the hell did you think I would want that shit."

Darien spoke in an even tone, now and then he would emphasize a word that slipped through his lips.

"and then you, keep, talking about them. I ,don't, want to fucking hear about him. I don't give a ,crap, about what you two did together. The mere thought of you ,spending, more time with ,him, pisses, me off!"

Darien's fingers flicked at Serena's clitoris making her squirm. His other hand was occupied with her top half. His hand cupped a breast. Massaging it in his hands for a few seconds. His fingers found the hem of her shirt, pushing it up exposing her bra that she wore.

"Oh and, that, damn race car driver! You bragging about, his, winnings, just pisses me the fuck off. I don't need to hear about another man wining something. Next thing I fucking hear, he's wining you!" Darien said in a very jealous tone.

"D-darien, Tenou-tenou is-"

"Shut the fuck up about him! I don't want to hear that name" Darien hissed as his fingers easily unclipped her bra. As he pushed that out of the way as well, He started to kiss and lick at her mounds. Her body reacted pushing her breast closer to his lips.

Darien's fingers which had been looming over Serena's wet pussy. Slipped inside of her, receiving a shiver from her body. Darien's fingers worked pushing in and out of her tight body as his thumb played with her clitoris.

Darien watched Serena react to his movements. Her small lips agape as she tightly shut her eyes. He could feel her delicate fingers grip at his shoulders. Words tried to escape her mouth as she felt Darien's fingers move within her.

"I-I" Serena gasped "Sorry.." she forced out. "Ple- Sto-" Serena started to beg her body arching into his fingers making her gasp even louder from the cause of her own movement.

"Uh….uh… stop…pl-ea-se" she moaned out.

Darien's cold toned voice spoke, over her soft moans. "No…This is your punishment. I'm not stopping till you come on my hand."

Serena's breathing became harder, as her small body shook in his arms. Her hands gripped tighter at his shirt as he spoke again.

"Come, Serena… come on my hand."

A small scream that Serena desperately tried to hold back escaped from her lips as he body caved into the temptation that was over coming her body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." she shirked over and over in pleasure. Her grip on Darien's shirt by this point must of started to wrinkle his shirt from how tight she gripped it.

she breathed heavily her body bucking in delight.

"That's it" Darien said slipping out his fingers "Shouldn't waste it" He said as Serena watched him lick his fingers as he grinned.

Darien slowly wrapped his big arms around Serena pulling her into his chest. They sat there for a bit, Serena's eyes closed. She didn't know what to feel. She wasn't sure if she should be scared of Darien or not. She had never seen him like this before and that's what made it so scary but, understand why he was so upset. For some reason he didn't seem that frightening at all. Only jealous, every person had a right to be jealous. Right?

Serena felt Darien's hand caress her hair and him kiss her head. "I'm sorry, I got to furious…" he whispered and was silent again…

_Right… _

Was what she thought. Everyone had a right. And everyone messes up…has tempers… everyone needs chances….

A few minutes later, Darien so happened to look at the time…

"shit, it's past two." he said "come on lets go, by the time we reach your place it will be three in the morning."

Serena stood up and fixed herself, As Darien went to go grab his keys. As they walked out the door Darien took her hand and kissed her on the forehead "don't worry you won't get in trouble…. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

**just want to get one thing stright don't think Darien is a terrible person for what he did think about what was going on. i really dislike when people judges people actions just cause it looks bad. think about it. **

**9/6/11**


End file.
